


Skeptical No More

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga Outakes [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe learns there is more than what can be seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeptical No More

He'd long since learned when Fiona said something was up, something was about to happen, or if she said someone was in danger, to take her seriously. He'd never seen her be wrong. Until he met her, he had no problem believing people could live forever, or to go with your 'gut instinct. But he'd never seen a 'knowing' like she exhibited. The fact someone could just know something now or something yet to happen, whether it was connected to them or not, mystified him. He'd seen it in action too many times over the years they'd been together no continue to be a skeptic and marked it down to one of those things that just couldn't be explained, like so many other things in his life.


End file.
